bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lorenzo.r.2nd
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the reatsu lvl? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 01:17, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Offensive Posts To clarify the boiler plate warning, please do not use the "n word" or call other users stupid. Any use of a racial slur again will result in a lengthy (if not indefinite) ban without further warning. 11:33, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Both. You should not be cursing at all on the wiki and you especially should not ever use a racist term. 11:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Seriously Lorenzo, you should not need another warning about offensive language on this wiki. I will not warn you again, I will just straight out block you if it happens again. Just be civil and respectful, that is all we ask. 14:38, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::As Sun pointed out below, it was in relation to your post on Timjer's page. 10:01, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: colored manga Sorry, but I don't know where to find the colored manga either. Especially not in non-japanese. That's exactly why I asked on that discussion board. Timjer (talk) 18:42, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Karin And Yuzu Hey there. Thanks for enquiring about these things as they were discussed long ago and when decisions were made long ago people don't realise and then engage in edit wars and such so thank you for asking someone first. Karin and Yuzu have always been a sticking matter on the Wikia because they essentially have the parentage as Ichigo but not the same abilities and such. In my personal opinion, the twins, especially Karin, were wasted potential in the story for whatever reason that was. But yeah anyway, it is our policy not to list a character as anything unless they show abilities of a certain "race" or such then they are not to be listed as such. You can see a similar discussion Here on Yuzu's Archive and Here on Karin's Archive regarding their Quincy heritage and such. Hope this helps. :The way we see it is that they have the potential to become Quincy or Fullbringers or Shinigami or whatever (wasted potential in my opinion) but unless trained or showing powers they are not any of those. Also I think your warming was about dropping an F bomb on someones talk page that Yyp moderated. RE: Novels I was rereading the a forum discussion about the introduction of other media into articles. IT was still pretty much the consensus was no. I suggested at the time that we use tabs and such to separate it out because admins want the articles to remain Manga central. This seemed to be agreed with at the time but only after the novel pages actually got done by people demanding these changes. There's so much "want X character article to say this because it says so in the Novel" when nobody has really done the novel articles themselves. Since then, nobody has really done the novel articles because they just want stuff from the novels added to characters they like. So yeah short answer, not in the main article no but there is a chance to have novel stuff in Tabs away from the main bulk but only after the novel articles have been fleshed out properly themselves. I personally have no interest in reading amateur translations online of literal translations that would uhm not be something would enjoy doing in my spare time. Hope that helps.